The Dark Fang
by Mstrydude
Summary: The pack known as the Dark Fang has lived content for a long time. Now new packs seek to end their way of life.
1. The Night Begins

So anyway I made this fic a long time ago, like when I was new to the Fanfic thing long. I felt nostalgic so I decided to bring this one back to life and see what everyone thinks. I didn't change too much of it, mostly fixed the spelling and whatever so I ask that you remember this one was made back in my days as a noob.

I don't own Pokemon

The Night Begins.

It was a clear night. All the day and morning Pokemon had fallen asleep. It was time for the nocturnal Pokemon to awaken. All were up and looking for food and things to do. But one pack of Pokemon in particular was just getting ready. The Dark Fang pack.

The dark fang was a pack of dark Pokemon. They were mostly Mightyena,  
Houndoom, Sneasel, and Weavile and other dark types. They had a very organized structure. There leader was an over grown oddly colored Tyranitar named Titan. He was the one that got the pack together. Despite his size he is always looking after the pack's best interest. He took advice from the elder a Spiritomb named Eon. Beneath him were four generals. They were…

Rose of the Night. A Skuntank who was the third strongest of the generals. Her job was to keep perfect order in the pack. She had a normally bad attitude but still treated everyone fairly. She is popular amongst the local pack members.

Ruby of the Stars. A Sableye Who was the Second strongest. She was in charge of the spy network. She was indeed the eyes and ears of the dark fang. She had a creepy attitude due to her ghost type but is loyal to the pack.

Ripper of the Black. A Mightyena That was tied in first with the last general. His job was the guard's and hunters. He has a very tough attitude and won't take shit from anyone. His loyalty to Titan is second to none.

Last is Dusk of the Moon. He is an Umbreon and the only one in the pack. Dusk is tied in first with Ripper after a small fight they had. The two are friends now. Dusk tasks are a bit of everything. Due to all the task's he must do he is popular with the entire pack. Dusk is normally distant from everyone but still keeps the dark fang in order.

It is night now. With the dark fang active at night the guards must step up the watch around the giant cave they live in and their territory. Ripper and Dusk were on a normal guard path. Like always Ripper was talking about Dusk getting a girl.

"Come on Dusk." Said Ripper. "You have got to be the most popular General in the pack. I bet that one Houndour that help's in the pregnancy cavern would lay down if you asked her to."

Dusk shot a glair at him. "I want my mate to be a fellow Eevee or Umbreon. Is that so much to ask for?"

"In a pack were you're the only one yes.. yes it is."

Dusk was annoyed with Ripper but he had a point. The only why he would find a mate that was to his standards would be to go outside the pack. Although Titan aloud this it was still going to be extremely hard to pull off. The dark fang wasn't that popular.

All of a sudden a very young female Houndour came running out of some bushes. "P-p-pleas HELP ME."

"Hey cutie where did you go."

Out of the bush's came two Arcanine's. They were looking at the Houndour with lustful eyes. They then looked up at the generals. They looked pissed off.

"GET OUT this is between the three of us."

Dusk guessed they were new. Normally a Pokemon would have backed off then and there. But they were just asking to be killed right on the spot. But first things first. Dusk started sniffing the lost Houndour. He then looked pissed.

"She's one of ours Ripper."

Ripper gave an angry look. "I got the one on the left."

With that the Arcanine on the left leaped at Ripper. But missed and tripped over himself. Ripper Locked his teeth around his throat and tore out his wind pipe. Blood spewed around it. Ripper stood there its wind pipe still in his mouth. Blood dripping from it.

The other one looked frightened. It turned to run. Dusk however was all ready on its back. He tore into it jugular vein. After two seconds blood began spewing out of the wound. It fell to the ground dead.

Dusk looked at the young Houndour. "Are you well young one?"

She looked at him adoringly. "Yes I'm ok. I was taking a walk and then those two came out. I was so scared."

Ripper looked at their bodies. "They are big." He said. "Tonight we shell eat well."

With that Ripper let out a howl. Several minutes later two Houndoom's and three Mightyena's came out into the clearing. Mightyena's were normally hunter's while the Houndoom's Acted as guards. This was due to the Mightyena's having a slightly stronger hunting skill's and being able to hide easier. The Houndoom's were very deadly fighters on the other hand.

"You three," Ripper said to the Mightyena. "Bring those two to the cave. You two pleas take care of Miss… What's your name?

"OH I'm Flair."

"Yes take care of Miss. Flair."

They all nodded and went to their assigned tasks. Dusk couldn't help but to notice that Flair gave a wink to him. He just rolled his eyes. Kid's these days, to confusing.

(later…)

Dusk was sitting in Titan's Chamber. Him and the other four general's were surrounding a Sneasel. The Sneasel was caught trying to meet with a rival pack. Ruby's spy's had been suspicious for a long time now and finally they caught him. Now he was to face judgment from the Titan and Eon.

Sneasel you have been accused of trying to defect from the pack and attack the pack, How do you plea?"

The Sneasel Answered by firing an ice beam that was stopped by Rose's Flamethrower.

"I see. What do my general's think would be best?"

Ruby smiled. "DEATH!"

Rose kept her scowl. "Death."

Ripper was next. "He knows too much, DEATH!"

Finally was Dusk. "…death."

Titan Nodded. "Very well." He turned to Ripper. "Make it fast."

In one swift movement Ripper jumped forward. The Sneasel, not being one to lay down and die, slashed at him. Ripper was able to avoid his attack easy and leaped forward. All that was herd was a snapping sound. Ripper held the Sneasel's limp body in its mouth.

With that said and done Dusk walked up to Titan.

"What is it Dusk of the Moon?" Asked Titan.

"SIR due to our location being far from any other (Eevee)'s I wish to take a few of the Absol and a Honchkrow's flock to find another pack. Hopefully with (Eevee)'s."

Titan stopped to think. "Dusk as you know we can't spare anyone after what the traitor here tried to pull. Pleas wait about two days to see how things play out. If all goes well I will grant you your request."

Dusk didn't like to wait. But he couldn't say no either. "Very well."

With that he left to go to his chamber.

It was amazing how big the cave was They have found about 25 Chamber's and counting. Being a general he had a private chamber that was guarded regularly. Although all the chambers were guarded his had three verses two. Upon getting to his chamber he noticed there was only two. He let out a groan. Although he didn't feel he needed guards if there was one missing it meant there was a guard slacking off.

"REPORT," Dusk said to a (Houndoom) that was on duty. "a general's Chamber is to be guarded by three at all times. Now explain to me why I see only two."

"SIR. Shelk went to make sure all was well in your chamber. We tried to explain that no one was to enter but she went anyway."

"Why didn't you get her?" Asked Dusk.

"I'm sorry but I was assigned to stay here no matter what unless an emergency was to arise."

Dusk closed his eyes. He was good at fallowing order's that's for sure. He decided to not yell at him.

"Your name?"

The Houndoom looked up. "I am Claw."

"Claw pleas go get Ripper and Rose. Tell them Dusk request's their presents at his Chamber. Then return to your duties."

Claw nodded and ran off. Ripper was in charge of the guard so he would want to be involved And Shelk entering his privet chambers without permission was something Rose would want to know about. With that he went into his chambers.

He saw a Mightyena asleep on his bedding. He couldn't believe this. She came in and fell asleep on his bedding. He was about to wake her went she mound his name. This caught him by surprise. After three minutes he woke her. When she saw who it was she started to get scared.

"D-DUSK SIR I was just umm err…I got nothing."

Shortly after the two general's entered the room. Rose looked extremely pissed off. Ripper had a scowl on his face.

"SHELK FROUNT AND CENTER!" Yelled Ripper. She straitened up.

Rose spoke up. "Entering the privet chambers of a general is a major violation of protocol. Ripper tells me he assigned you to guard duty also. Now tell me WHY DID YOU ENTER!"

She looked terrified. She was about to give the reason When Dusk spoke up. "She was asleep I'm guessing she was tired."

Rose stopped to think. "I see well LAZY I think Ripper has a more "Fitting " punishment for you." She gave an evil grin.

Ripper was exited to hear this. "Ok then tomorrow you will do drill's and runs till I decided you have a reason to be tired."

As they left she mouthed 'Thank You' to him. He let out a long sigh. This crush every female had on him was getting troublesome. All he wanted was another Eevee that way the pack could have more. Not only that he had no interest in anything but other Eevee's. Finally he went to sleep

(later that day)

Dusk was awoken by Claw. Dusk wasn't a morning or a day person. In fact one of the worst idea's you can have is to wake him up before night.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Dusk yelled

Claw was a bit freaked out. "W-w-well s-sir Titan has requested your presents at his chamber. It is concerning the Arcanine you and Ripper killed."

He cursed and walked off to the chamber.

Along the way he met up with Ripper and Ruby. They looked just as pissed as him. It was a well known fact that all three were rather hateful in the day and morning. Only Rose didn't mind the morning or day.

They finally got to the chamber. Rose was there at her spot the other three went to their spot's. Standing in the room was an extremely angry Arcanine. Dusk let out a groan.

"You must be kidding me…"

Titan spoke up. "I understand your anger but you must realize that your brothers were trespassing and attacking one of our young. I will not punish my generals for doing their job."

"WHAT?" The Arcanine yelled. "They were my only brothers and you killed them without asking or explaining!"

Ripper spoke up. "They tried to attack us. If that was an explanation it was a shitty one." The Arcanine gave an angry glair at him.

Titan spoke. "Listen I dislike senseless bloodshed. Pleas just leave us." With that he turned to leave.

The Arcanine how ever wanted blood. It was quick to run up to attack it. However Titan was much stronger and had more battle experience. It grabbed his head and tossed him against the wall. The Arcanine herd a rib crack. When it looked up a black ball was flying at it. Ruby's Shadow ball hit its face.

After the smoke cleared Titan looked at the Arcanine its face was bloody and disfigured. Titan spoke up. "Pleas just leave us now. I don't wish to see any more bloodshed."

With that the pathetic thing got up and limped out.

(The next night)

Dusk was doing his rounds. Nothing fun was going on. The most he did was kill a Rattata and eat it. Other than that yawn.

All of a sudden a Murkrow came out of nowhere. It landed beside him.

"Dusk of the Moon." it said "Titan has requested your presents in his chamber."

"…Very well."

(Titan's chamber)

Dusk stood before the leader. This was something he was used to as a general. Titan looked somewhat glad though.

"Dusk I have gotten word that our rivals pack has left the area."

Dusk spoke up. "This is good news indeed."

Titan smiled. "Because of this I am allowing you to search for a mate." Dusk's eyes widened. "Please take our best Absol Yin and Yang and take a Honchkrow and his Murkrow flock and begin your search."

"Thank you Titan."

Titan smiled as he left his chamber.


	2. Dawn

And the 2nd

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.

Dawn.

An Absol was seen stalking a nearby Furret. Right now a hundred thoughts and calculations were going on in his head. Way he saw it he had to kill it on the spot. If he failed it would run off and alert the others. He also had to make sure that he killed it without anything ells catching on or the others would run and he wouldn't be able to hunt for him and his brother Yang, seeing that Dusk was first priority. A window opened as its group got a decent distance from it. Within the blink of an eye he charged to it and as humans would put it "made it a pezz dispenser" with its head blade.

Yin admired his handy work before stalking the next. In the pack Absol were all around hunters and guardians. Yin and Yang were the best the pack had to offer. No one ever died or went hungry on their watch. Soon Absol had three dead Furret's. No longer caring if he was seen or not he gathered the body's as the small group finally realized what happened and ran.

Back at the clearing Dusk was awaiting a report from a small Murkrow flock and their Honchkrow leader. Murkrow weren't day Pokemon so it took them a bit longer. Soon Yin came.

"Furret. They are nice and plump to although they would probably still be able to get away from danger. I don't think we need to worry too much about predators."

"Good to hear." Dusk said as he started to eat. "As soon as Honcho and his flock get back we will decide what to do from there."

The Murkrow flock came by. Honcho flew up to Dusk. "Good news we found a cave with a fire type pack living in it. They have Flareon."

"Good then we-"

"I'm not done; The Eevee's are very under populated there."

"Then we should keep looking. I don't want to start any trouble."

He would never admit it but do to his rank and strength Dusk was a prime male in the Pokemon world. Really even some of the most dominant females would toss themselves at him despite the Dark Fang's intimidating aspect. If a female from a under populated pack were to join him it would surely end badly for everyone.

"AAK!" They looked to see a Murkrow crash land in front of Dusk. He recognized him as Black Sky, sort of a black Mareep of the bunch.

Honcho glared at him. "What is wrong with you? Can't you ever do even the smallest things right?"

"B-but sir. I found something!"

"I don't care. You need to stay with the-"

"It was an Eevee pack!"

"I said I don't care- Hold on, you did?"

"Yep and it's well populated! They won't miss someone leaving."

Dusk looked thrilled. "Sky if you are right I will personally have your misshapes cleared."

(Later)

Just as they were told they had ran across a pack of eon's. Eevee were playing and eon's were at their day by day duties. Also they had a very steady population. In case things couldn't get better they looked to be in top form. Dusk was taking it all in. He never saw so many Eevee and eon's in one spot before. He laid his eyes on one in particular. A very impressive looking Espeon and an Eevee he guessed was her daughter, her Daughter seemed to be the same age as him. Soon a male walked up to her, clearly wanting her to be his mate. Instinct took over.

Dusk got up and started walking to the pack. Yin and Yang decided it would be a lot easier on Dusk for them to stay put. The sentry's weren't paying attention as they let him pass without so much as taking a whiff of him. Although it didn't take long for the entire pack to notice him. The males glared at him while every female started whispering. The Espeon glared at him.

"YOU! Outsider! What are you doing here?"

"My name is Dusk of the Moon. I come from the Dark Fang pack seeking a mate!"

She glared at him. Although she didn't like the idea she didn't want to risk upsetting the Dark Fang even more. "Fine, if one of my females likes you, you may have her. BUT I want you out!"

Right after she said that several females made their way to him. But before they got to him the Eevee he saw before jumped right up to him. He guessed that as the daughter she got benefits. However her mother wasn't happy about this.

"Dawn get over here. I will not lose my daughter to someone from another pack. I don't care how impressive he is!"

"Mother you said I may have a mate now. My brother will take over the pack if needed, but I want this male."

Dusk was impressed. She was in prime condition, and she had some attitude to but he seemed to like that. Alright so she was in her prime, she had no mate before now, and he liked her personality. Still Pokemon liked to get to know their future mates more.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked.

"Let's."

Everyone in the pack seemed to disapprove of what was going on. The males of the pack seemed to hate this the most. Dusk could see why, she was the daughter of the packs leader. Dusk grew to like her very fast. She seemed to like him and how the Dark Fang sounded too. It didn't take long for her to decide she wanted to go with him. However upon getting to her mother's din to break the news they saw a male blocking the way.

It was a strong looking Flareon. "Dawn I will not allow you to be taken by this outsider!"

Dawn sighed. "Brush you had your chants and you failed."

"Of course..." Dusk started. "If you are serious we can do conflict."

Brush glared at him then nodded. "Fallow me."

When trainers fight it's called a Pokemon battle. When Pokemon needed to fight for any reason it was called conflict. Two Pokemon would fight till ether one forfeited or one died. Whoever wins choice was then absolute. Unlike Pokemon battles real conflict fights were very deadly. In cases of winning a mate or winning dominance they were considered "Real" fights and no mercy was an unsaid rule. Luckily real conflict was actually quite rare. They would spare to win a mate at the most but real conflict was normally avoided.

Dusk and Brush stared at each other. They had attracted quite a crowd. Dusk saw that the leader was watching to. Maybe this fight would convince her that he was perfect for her daughter. The two ran at one another.

Dusk quickly jumped over him and turned around to land a Shadow Ball on him. Brush already looked in terrible shape even thou it was just one hit. He stumbled around some before he recovered and shot a Flame Thrower at him. However before he could evade it he saw that some kids were right in the path, he took the attack. Luckily like all Umbreon he has strong defense and the Flame Thrower didn't do much of anything. If anything it made him look good. Brush then charged at him with a tackle and nailed him; however Dusk didn't move an inch and turned his force against him pushing him backwards. He then countered with a Faint Attack. Unlike other Pokemon the Dark Fang uses it to blend in with the shadows and attack, and the area was covered in shadows. He then re-appeared and pounced on him. He tore at Brush and leaped back. Brush tried to get up but was too injured from that Faint Attack. Mercy had its moments in the Pokemon world however in a real conflict fight like this Mercy wasn't smiled upon. He charged up another Shadow Ball.

"STOP!" Brush yelled. "I give up, you win..."

Dusk shot the Shadow Ball into the sky. He looked to the leader. She had seen the entire fight and he wanted to know what she thought of him now. Brush didn't put up a good fight, in fact it was pretty much one sided. Despite taking two hits they didn't even hurt. That was expected as on the way to the fight area Dawn said he wasn't high up the ladder. Just a normal guard who had already failed to win her over. What was a normal guard going to do against one of the Dark Fangs best?

"Alright you have made your point. You are clearly stronger than anyone in this pack therefore my daughter is yours."

She rushes to him. "Well now, I guess I am one of the Dark Fang now hmm?"

He smiled at her. "Not just yet, you will need to meet up with Titan first. That is the rule."

"Then we should go now."

They walked out and met up with Yin, Yang, and the flock.

"Is that your mate?" asked Yin.

"She is this is Dawn."

Yang responded. "I must say she is quite a catch."

"We must go now." They started walking home.


	3. The Pack

The Pack

Dusk and the others had just got back not too long ago. The pack was thrilled he was back and wasted no time in greeting him. The males complemented him on his new mate. The females all shot her looks. After the hellos they gather in Titan's chamber. He was giving her a look over.

"...Hmm you show no fear..." said Titan.

"That a problem?"

"I prefer that my pack didn't fear me. Just my foes. Eon?"

"...I see no reason to bar her from joining. I see no ill from her."

"My generals?"

Rose snorted. "Just as long as she stays out of my way."

Ripper grinned. "I have been telling him to get a mate for a while now, what do you think?"

Ruby chuckled. "Why not?"

"Is there anything you need to know before I let you in?"

"Do I "HAVE" to become an Umbreon?"

"Become whatever you wish."

"Then I'm fine."

"I welcome you Dawn as a member of the pack! You will assist Rose with her duties."

"About time I got some help." She muttered.

"Dusk give her the tour. Dawn you will have the rest of today off. I hope you will do well."

After being dismissed Dusk spent the day showing her the grounds. It was close to day and she was sleepy. Apparently she would have to get used to sleeping in the day and staying up at night. She enjoyed the pack grounds. They were remarkably bigger than her old packs. During the tour she got to feast on a nearby Ratatat. The Hunting grounds were loaded with Pokemon. Apparently despite the risk the Dark Fang was the ONLY predators in the area and they only hunted when needed. So it was much safer to stay on their hunting grounds than it was to be anyplace ells.

Soon the sun rose. She followed him into the cave and went to his chamber. Dusk saw that his bedding was enlarged to accommodate Dawn also. He laid down and she snuggled close to him.

"Well The idea of working sounds fun. I must say it was boring not doing anything." said Dawn.

Dusk chuckled. "Working with Rose will have you think twice. Here is how I and Rose worked things out. She will come and wake you when she decides it is time for you to start."

"Is she tough?"

"Don't worry she will take it easy on you at first." Dawn smiled. "Then everything after that she will be rough." Smiles gone. "You should get some sleep."

He licked her on the cheek and fell asleep. She looked at him for a while before she laid her head down. This was going to be her first time working. Although willing she wasn't sure if she could.

(Later that day)

"Come on wake up."

Dawn let out a groan and looked up. Rose was glaring at her. She really wanted to go right back asleep. But Dusk explained everything, and she knew she had to work. She struggled to get up.

"Careful not to wake Dusk. He has a lot of work at sun set."

"Understood." she said as she fallowed her out. She nodded at Claw as she left. "So what is it that I must do?"

"It is in reality much easier than it sounds. You will follow me and help me make sure everything is running smoothly in here. Our first stop is the pregnancy chamber."

"Okay."

(At the chamber)

"Daisy how is everything?" Rose asked a Stunky.

"Oh everything is okay Rose. Umbra said she was feeling a bit down."

"It's normal for Absol to feel a tad depressed when they have an egg. Nothing to get Ripper in frenzy about. Anything ells?"

"Yes Frost felt hot a bit before you came in."

"Ah good, she is about to have her egg. Get her comfortable." She looked at Dawn. "Go give them a hand."

"Um I have no idea how to help."

"All the more reason to start learning now."

She nodded and went over. Daisy just needed her to watch for now. She noted that the process was more or less just staying out of the way. Daisy just monitored everything and as soon as the egg was out she got her water and checked on the egg.

"Tell Rose that everything went perfectly."

She nodded and walked up to Rose and delivered the news.

"Hmm well done Dawn. Now next stop is the daycare chamber."

(Daycare chamber)

Dawn got a rather rude greeting from this chamber. All the caregivers were female and from what dawn could guess had crushes on Dusk. In fact when she went in further a rather spiteful Houndour pushed her down. Rose responded by using Night Slash on her. She didn't hold back at all as the attack seemed to break her front left shoulder. Another nearby Houndour went to nurse the wound.

"Listen up you sore losers. I have a system here and if just one of you puts even a claw out of line just because you didn't get Dusk I WILL break you."

That seemed to end things.

(Care giving chamber)

"This is where the sick and wounded are. You are the mate of a general without any young. Therefore I want you to check up on the injured. After that, have one of the nurses take you to Ruby's chamber and get her spy report."

"Okay." said Dawn.

Dawn went to the injured wing. It wasn't very bad. A child broke a leg, a guard had a nasty fight with an intruder, and a sentry broke a wing. Save that no one was really badly hurt. However just as she was to leave she picked up an unfamiliar smell. Someone was an intruder.

"I decided to join you." Rose walked up to her. Dawn was new to the working thing but she wasn't new to the secret thing.

She got close to Rose and whispered. "Something smells different. I think we have an intruder."

Rose sniffed the air. "Yes I smell it. It's a faint scent so whoever it is must have been here earlier. I need you to go back to your chamber."

"But-."

"Don't argue with me. What chants would you have with an intruder right now?"

"I guess that's true."

"On the way back command one of the Houndoom to guard you."

"Command?"

"Your Dusk's mate so you get extra security rights."

"Okay."

She turned and left. Rose started issuing commands. Dawn walked out feeling slightly left out. True she could fight but not as well as a guard or hunter. She saw a Houndoom taking a guard path. She walked up to him.

"Umm who are you."

The Houndoom looked at her. "Oh Dawn. I am Burn."

"Burn something has came up. I need you to personally guard me."

"Alright, explain everything on the way."

(With Dusk)

Dusk had just woken up and was now on his way to report to Titan when he ran into Dawn.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?"

"Dusk we have an intruder. Rose sent me back."

"What? An intruder? I have to get to this right away. Burn I trust you to take care of her."

"Yes Dusk."

With that he ran off to meet Rose. He kept an eye out for anything odd. The pact had a home field advantage. This stranger would have to work very hard to go unseen by anyone. Also dark types could see in the dark and odds are whatever is intruding couldn't.

"Rose what is the situation?"

"No one has been hurt. But I am going to raise hell about this to the guards and sentries. It smells like a Vulpix. HOW THE HELL DOES A VULPIX GET INTO THIS PACK?"

Dusk was disgusted by this also. He knew Ripper was going to be enraged. Ruby was also going to unleash hell when she finds out. Speaking of Ruby.

"My spy's have her cornered. She is in Titan's chamber. She was covered in soot but still HOW DID SHE GET IN THIS PACK?"

"When I find out, heads will roll." Ripper said as he walked by.

(Titan's Chamber)

"Why did you enter my pack?"

The Vulpix was shaking violently. A good bit of the pack showed up for this. Even Ripper and Dusks mates were in the room. Sableye spy's surrounded her along with two of Rippers best guards.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry I-I-I Just w-w-w-wanted to g-g-get away from my p-p-pack."

"The Fire Star? I heard that Females are much higher on the ladder than males (AN. No relation with the Dark Growlithe fanfic). Why would you want to leave?"

"It's crazy there! I can't take it much longer!"

"We can't let you stay here. You won't fit in."

"What about her?" She pointed a paw at Dawn.

"My type can adapt well."

"And really this is an all dark type Pack. We would have figured it out one way or another." Dusk Noted.

"...Please let me stay..."

"I let Dawn in because she is Dusks mate and she has what it takes to be in this pack. You are shaking in fear of me. You cannot stay."

She looked down in Sorrow. She turned to leave. Dusk didn't like it but the pack had rules. She left the cave and everyone went back to their stuff.

(Later)

Dusk stretched out in his chamber. It was a long and hard day. He and the other four had chewed out the entire guard squad. They then had to double check everything and final they had to send a Murkrow to deliver a message to the Fire Star. They did not agree with their ways but they would rather stay somewhat friendly with them. Dawn snuggled up to him.

"You are rather affectionate."

"Can't help it. Your to handsome." Pokemon have been known to flirt with their mates.

"Well get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."


End file.
